<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Groupchat Was A Mistake, Sothis by TheDancingKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787540">This Groupchat Was A Mistake, Sothis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingKing/pseuds/TheDancingKing'>TheDancingKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, T because swearing, Yeah thats right fuckers its another chatfic, no beta we die like Glenn, you will not stop me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingKing/pseuds/TheDancingKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sothis persuades Professor Byleth to make a group chat. Things obviously go downhill immediately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dedue Molinaro/Bernadetta von Varley, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Petra Macneary, Others to be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Groupchat Was A Mistake, Sothis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this, Sothis?”</p><p>“Yes! How many times do I have to say it? This will help your brats bond!”</p><p>"But are you really sure about this?"</p><p>"Oh for- YES!"</p><p>“…Fine. But if this creates a war, i'm pining it on you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Byleth Eisner created a new chat</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Byleth Eisner added 3 people</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Claude von Riegan:</strong> Hey teach! What’s up?</p><p><strong>Byleth Eisner</strong>: Hello, house leaders. I felt it would be good if I were to create a chat for you three while I start adding everyone to the Garreg Mach chat.</p><p><strong>Byleth Eisner:</strong> These chats are to allow the students of each house to bond with each other, and potentially develop strategies for missions.</p><p><strong>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd:</strong> Professor, please reconsider this. I do not wish for Sylvain to continue his… “escapades” with the other students.</p><p><strong>Edelgard von Hresvelg</strong>: You worry too much about him, Dimitri. I assure you that Sylvain won’t try anything of the sort.</p><p><strong>Claude von Riegan:</strong> ohohohohohoho</p><p><strong>Edelgard von Hresvelg</strong>: What’s so funny, Claude?</p><p><strong>Claude von Riegan</strong>: this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Claude von Riegan changed 4 names</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Deer Man:</strong> Teach left us with admin rights.</p><p><strong>Lion Prince:</strong> Oh, thank the goddess, Claude. You didn’t make our nicknames “memes”</p><p><strong>Eagle Princess:</strong> Indeed. These names suit us, as house leaders.</p><p><strong>Ashen Demon:</strong> …</p><p><strong>Ashen Demon:</strong> The general chat is ready.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Byleth Eisner created a new chat</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Byleth Eisner added 24 people</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Byleth Eisner changed 24 names</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Welcome, students. This chat is to allow the houses to bond with each other.</p><p><strong>Sylvain</strong>: ;)</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Sylvain, Lorenz, Don’t even think about using this for your skirtchasing escapades, or you’re on weeding duty for 3 weeks.</p><p><strong>Sylvain:</strong> you wound me, professor</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Preposterous! I hadn’t even spoken yet!</p><p><strong>Claude</strong>: you’re just predictable</p><p><strong>Byleth</strong>: By the way, the house leaders and myself are admins. House Leaders, feel free to make your own house chats.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> Gotcha Teach!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Claude von Riegan created a new chat</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Claude von Riegan named the chat “Fear the Deer”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Claude von Riegan added 7 people</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Claude von Riegan changed 8 names</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>TheDeerman</strong>: Golden Deer, sound off!</p><p><strong>DelicateFlower:</strong> YOOOOO</p><p><strong>ArtsAndArrows:</strong> Hello!</p><p><strong>BeefyBoi:</strong> Hey there!</p><p><strong>PreciousOne</strong>: hi…</p><p><strong>JeraltSimp</strong>: Yo!</p><p><strong>TheChild</strong>: Claude I’m going to kill you.</p><p><strong>Mayonnaise:</strong> It is I, Lorenz Hellman Glouster!</p><p><strong>Mayonnaise:</strong> What is this blasphemous name, Claude?!</p><p><strong>TheDeerman: </strong>Oh shit lemme fix that real quick Lys</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>TheDeerman changed 1 name</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>SweetsAndSpells:</strong> better</p><p><strong>Mayonnaise</strong>: My father will hear about this, Claude!</p><p><strong>TheDeerman</strong>: okay Malfoy</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd created a new chat</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd added 7 people</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd changed 8 names</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Dimitri named the chat “Blue Lions Strategy Chat”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sylvain:</strong> hold up lemme fix that real quick</p><p><strong>Ingrid:</strong> Sylvain don’t you dare</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Sylvain renamed the chat “Blue Lions Sexy Time”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ingrid</strong>: SYLVAIN ISTG</p><p><strong>Felix:</strong> Hang on.</p><p><strong>Ashe</strong>: Hello everyone! How are you today?</p><p><strong>Mercie:</strong> I’m doing fine, Ashe, thank you for asking!</p><p><strong>Annie</strong>: Mercie, Can you come to the dining hall quickly? I need your help baking</p><p><strong>Mercie</strong>: Coming!</p><p><strong>Dimitri</strong>: Felix, please refrain from hurting Sylvain further. I fear he may not be cleared for our next mission.</p><p><strong>Felix:</strong> shut it, boar</p><p><strong>Dedue:</strong> Your Highness, shall I retrieve them both?</p><p><strong>Felix:</strong> where’d this prick go</p><p><strong>Sylvain:</strong> I’m in the town square, Felix~</p><p><strong>Felix</strong>: found you</p><p><strong>Sylvain:</strong> Wait what do you me-</p><p><strong>Ingrid</strong>: RIP Sylvain</p><p><strong>Dimitri</strong>: …RIP indeed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Edelgard von Hresvelg created a new chat</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Edelgard von Hresvelg named the chat “Black Eagles Strike Force”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Edelgard von Hresvelg added 7 people</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Caspar von Bergliez changed 7 names</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Princess:</strong> Caspar.</p><p><strong>PunchyBoi</strong>: Sup, Edelgard? Like the nicknames?</p><p><strong>Princess</strong>: More confused as to why you’d change them.</p><p><strong>EdelgardSimp</strong>: Lady Edelgard, shall I punish him?</p><p><strong>MagicSongstress:</strong> AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA</p><p><strong>EdelgardSimp:</strong> …</p><p><strong>EdelgardSimp:</strong> I do not require permission anymore. Your days are numbered, Bergliez.</p><p><strong>PunchyBoi</strong>: OH SHI</p><p><strong>Princess:</strong> That’s quite enough, Hubert. Caspar only means it in jest.</p><p><strong>SleepyBoi</strong>: he’s right though.</p><p><strong>BrigidPride</strong>: I am having confusion? What is “Simp”?</p><p><strong>MagicSongstress:</strong> It’s a term used for someone that treats another like royalty for their affection, Petra.</p><p><strong>BrigidPride</strong>: Oh. Does that mean Hubert is the simp for Edelgard?</p><p><strong>EdelgardSimp:</strong>…</p><p><strong>Ferdinand von Aegir</strong>: My name has remained unchanged! Truly, this shows how noble I am.</p><p><strong>PunchyBoi</strong>: Nah. I just realised you’d like it if your name wasn’t changed at all.</p><p><strong>MagicSongstress</strong>: Oh Ferdie…</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> w-w-what is t-this???</p><p><strong>Princess:</strong> The Professor asked us to make group chats for our houses, Bernadetta. You don’t need to come out of your room to talk.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> R-Really?!</p><p><strong>Princess:</strong> Yes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>